Union Broadcasting Corporation
Union Broadcasting Corporation, which is usually known as UBC, is the Kalmar Union government-owned radio and television public broadcasting company. As heir of the former public companies from Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway and Sweden. It is a founding member of the European Broadcasting Union. Financing It is primarily financed through a combination of a mandatory annual license fee for each person who is in possession of a TV (20%), a direct allocation from the nation budget (70%) and a number of commercial activities such as programme and DVD sales, spin-off products and certain types of sponsorship (10%). History The history of the corporation goes back to the origins of the Union. Just after the integration of Denmark, Norway and Sweden, the new government decided to merge the public radio and television in both countries into a single organization. From that time and in subsequent years UBC would incorporate the public service broadcasters in the new countries that joined the Union. During the period 2007-2010 the corporation was restructured and reorganized to reach the actual size and organization divesting many radio and TV channels. Organisation The UBC is a corporation, independent from direct government intervention, with its activities being overseen by the UBC Executive Board. General management of the organisation is in the hands of a CEO, who is appointed by the Board; he is the UBC's Editor-in-Chief and chairs the Executive Board. The currenet Charter specifies that the mission of the Corporation is to "inform, educate and entertain". It states that the Corporation exists to serve the public interest and to promote its public purposes: *Sustaining citizenship and civil society; *Promoting education and learning; *Stimulating creativity and cultural excellence; *Representing the Union, its nations, regions and communities; *Bringing the Union to the world and the world to the Union; *Helping to deliver to the public the benefit of emerging communications technologies and services, and taking a leading role in the switchover to digital television. Corporate structure *Executive Board *CEO's Office *Content Groups: **Journalism (incorporates News, Sport and Global News) **Vision (incorporates television production and commissioning) **Audio & Music (incorporates radio and music production and commissioning) **Future Media & Technology (incorporates web-based services plus Research and Development) *Professional Services: **Operations (incorporates policy, strategy, legal, property and distribution) **Marketing, Communications and Audiences **Finance *UBC People (incorporates human resources and training) *Commercial Groups: **UBC Worldwide ASA **UBC Resources Production divisions *'UBC News': It is the division of the group in charge of news programs, both national and from different regional offices. *'UBC Regional': It is the division of the group in charge of the regional channels and programs. It manages the regional offices. *'UBC Programs': It is the main base for producing entertainment, culture, facts, and drama programs. *'UBC Sport': It is the division of the group in charge for covering and producing sport events. Radio channels *'UBC Radio 1': National entertainment and news *'UBC Radio 2': Commercial music *'UBC Radio 3': Classic and non commercial music *'UBC Radio 4': International broadcast *'UBC Radio 5': 24h news *'UBC Radio 6': Regional programs. TV channels *'UBCTV 1': National entertainment and news *'UBCTV 2': National entertainment and news *'UBCTV Regional': Regional programs with national news *'UBCTV Sport': General sports programming *'UBCTV 24': 24 hour news *'UBCTV Culture': Diverse cultural programming *'UBCTV Family': Children and youth programming *'UBCTV International': Specialized programming for international broadcast satellite. Other business & activities Category:Kalmar UnionCategory:Government agencies in Kalmar UnionCategory:Media